Delightful Children From Down the Lane
Once these children were the legendary operatives of Sector Z, but they were captured by Father and placed in his first delightfulization chamber. The machine then overloaded, creating the bizarre yet terribly well behaved Delightful Children from Down the Lane. While it is unknown for certain how long they have been in this state, the fact that Monty Uno seemed to be aware of them implies that they were active during his tenure as Numbuh 0. This suggests that the overclocked delightfulization process gave them enhanced longevity, or at least eternal youth. To plague the KND, particularly Sector V, Father prepares a delicious cake for the DCFDTL and they plan to eat it without sharing it with any of the other kids. Usually the Delightful Children From Down The Lane would torture the other kids by eating the cake and making the other kids watch and hear them eat the cake, The kids are helpless due to the fact that they are mainly tied up. Through most of the series Sector V is responsible for stealing the cake from them and usually promise the kids that are being help captive a taste of the cake, the sector ends up with mixed results. While the cake is usually denied to the DCFDTL, it generally ends up blown up, fouled or rendered in some way inedible (Save for S.I.X. where they actually won that one). This leads to Numbuh 362 giving the mission to Sector W in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (As a side note, the number of episodes involving the DCFDTL's birthday cake might seem to imply that six or seven years have passed since the beginning of the series, making Sector V more than a friend enough to be part to be a delightful children. Keep in mind that the DCFDTL, not being quintuplets, that they would have five different birthdays over the course of a single year. Operation C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. implies that the DCFDTL have five birthdays every year.) Their connection to Father was first revealed in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., when he gave them the use of the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine and the Age-Changing Cigar obtained earlier in the season. Using these items, they attacked Sector V's treehouse as well as operatives Numbuh's 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. At the end of the battle they use the Age-Changing Cigar to turn Numbuh 1 into an adult and destroyed Sector V's treehouse. The DCFDTL are obsessed with behaving properly and growing into upstanding kids as soon as possible, this being the reason they attempt to destroy the Fountain of Youth in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. A sign that shows that a part of them may of survived the delightfulization process of this might be in Operation: I.T. when they helped Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 stop Father's plan to spread broccoli throughout the world. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. Numbuh 0 used the Recommissioning Module to restore the DCFDTL to their former selves as KND operatives Numbuh's 0.1, 0.2, 0.3 0.4 and 0.5 of Sector Z, though the effects were sadly temporary. As delightfulization took hold once again, Sector Z's final words were a plea to Numbuh 1, "Tell the Kids Next Door we miss them!" Category:friends Trivia *They are responsible for making Numbuh 1 bald. *Instead of helping as friends, it's quite true why they hate the KND. *They're emotionless and always speak together in a perfect unison, smarter than the KND. References Operation: Z.E.R.O(Zero Explanation Reveals Origins) Sector Z